


LeoRu SickFic

by Justasmolbaby



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmolbaby/pseuds/Justasmolbaby
Summary: Ruggie gets sick but Leona will take good care of him.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	LeoRu SickFic

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to sleep when inspiration smacked me across the face, I regret nothing.  
> But it's like 2am and english is not my first language so this may be awful, idk I didn't checked.  
> I liked to write this, because tbh I just wanna pamper Ruggie and I love SickFics lol.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Since Ruggie had arrived to the Night Raven College he had taken into his hands the task of waking up Leona every week day, even if Leona wasn’t planning on going to classes.

So it was a surprise to Leona when he woke up naturally on Wednesday without the help of Ruggie.

For a couple of seconds Leona’s mind raced to think of the reasons why Ruggie hadn’t appeared to wake him up yet. Did Ruggie forget to put on his alarm? Did he gave up on waking Leona every day? Did he have an emergency?

Without having an actual answer to Ruggie’s absence he adventured into his room to see if he was there or in classes.

Once he entered the room the first thing he saw was a bundle under the sheets of the bed, it was trembling ever so slight and if he strained his ears he could hear soft whines coming from it.

He quickly made his way to the bed, only to see that the small bundle was Ruggie wrapped in sheets. He was apparently still sleeping, but he could see the cold sweat on his forehead and the small blush in his cheeks. He softly placed his hand on Ruggie’s forehead to feel he had a high fever.

Leona wasn’t accustomed to taking care of sick people, the only exceptions where a couple of times where Cheka would get sick and asked his uncle for help because his parents where occupied and didn’t want to be taken care by nurses.

So, remembering what he had learned from that couple of experiences he set to work. He went to the infirmary to ask for some medicine, made sure to check Ruggie’s temperature ever so often while trying to get the temperature down placing wet rags on Ruggie’s forehead and called in a couple of favor so he could get some soup for when Ruggie got hungry. He also asked the students from second year that shared classes with Ruggie to take notes for him and to get his homework so he wouldn’t be left behind in his classes.

\--------------------

Sometimes while being taken care of, Ruggie would wake up to the sign of Leona hovering over him and takin care of his fever. He felt gentle hands change the wet rag in his forehead ever so often, and he would smile to Leona only to fall again into dreamless sleep.

At some point when he woke up Leona offered him some soup, Ruggie still in a feverish state made a snarky remark about the soup before eating it all, after that he once again fell asleep knowing that for once Leona was taking care of him instead the other way around.

He woke up again during the night, he expected to being alone after everything Leona had made for him, but he found himself engulfed in Leona’s arms, even though it was comforting and comfortable he was thirsty thanks to his, now lower , fever. So he tried to reach his nightstand where there was a glass of water that was put there by Leona earlier during the day. After some struggling he managed to reach the glass and take a couple of sips before putting it down again. Right after that he turned to accommodate better in the bed to sleep again, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him into Leona’s chest again, when he looked up he saw Leona’s half-lidded eyes glaring at him. “Don’t move too much and sleep” the lion grumbled. Ruggie snuggled into his chest and complied almost immediately.

\--------------------

It took just a couple of day for Ruggie to get better thanks to Leona’s help.

His fellow students from Savanaclaw where ecstatic to the news of him getting better, they hadn’t seen him or Leona since he got sick and they were the ones that organized the dorm, so without a leader they were going crazy.

So they quickly set everything in order and Ruggie started to collect and make all his missed homework and studying what he had lost during his sickness. Leona maintained an eye on him for the rest of the week “Just in case” he felt ill.

He actually found himself on the greenhouse with Leona in his lap taking a nap while he read over some notes he had gotten thanks to other students.

Yeah, he could actually enjoy getting sick more often if it means that Leona would take as much care of him as this time.

\--------------------

OMAKE

While walking back to the dorm with Leona he heard a sneeze coming from the brunette.

“Someone is getting sick!” Ruggie exclaimed while chuckling a little.

“And guess whose fault it was.” Growled Leona.

“It couldn’t have been me! I have been in perfect health all week.” Ruggie said sarcastically.

He quickly shut up when he felt strong arms hugging him from behind.

“It’s your entire fault” Murmurred Leona while burying his face on Ruggie’s hair.


End file.
